


Heave-ho, Over the Edge I Go

by ispridestillasin



Series: fears, one by one [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, The Vast Fear Domain (The Magnus Archives), can you spot where?, projecting my fear of the ocean in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ispridestillasin/pseuds/ispridestillasin
Summary: A poem for the Vast.
Series: fears, one by one [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176800
Kudos: 1





	Heave-ho, Over the Edge I Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a 15 part series where I write free verse poetry for the 15 fears, so keep your eyes out for the others. I'll also probably reorganize the whole series when it's done, so sorry in advance that it isn't in alphabetical order yet.

Ocean, full and deep  
Cold, wet, deadly  
Waves crash on stone  
Drowning is always a risk  
Dangerous creatures lurk within  
The deeper you go, the darker it gets

Unexplored, a burial ground unknown  
Ships, sunken and grave  
Sailors shout, ships go down  
Wars fought, battles lost  
Blood washed out, bodies dragged away  
All go down unnamed

Sharks, mollusks, krill  
All call it their home  
No one goes unaccounted for


End file.
